Past or Present
by hunterofdreamer
Summary: América conoce a alguien muy peculiar, que lo hará dudar y querer regresar en el tiempo, cuando aun vivía con Inglaterra, lo que no esperaba es que aquella persona lo quisiera ayudar.


Este es mi primer fanfics , espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o sugerencia, me servirían mucho, de ante mano perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica, espero que les guste.

***Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, pertenecen a Hidekazu Hymaruya ***

**Past or present**

(Pv EEUU)

Me desperté como cualquier otro día, fui a la cocina, desayune mis famosas hamburguesas con un café, es raro que tome café con estas delicias, normalmente las engullo con una bebida, pero hoy sentí que sería un día especial y quería estar bien despierto por cualquier cosa. Al regresar a mi habitación me fije de la hora y eran tan solo las 10:30 aun quedaban siete horas para la junta así que decidí vestirme y salir a caminar un rato. Una vez caminando pude observar como los niños jugaban tan animados, como abrazaban a sus seres queridos, sentí algo de nostalgia al ver esas escenas pero aun así seguí mi camino, llegue a un parque y me senté en un banco, me puse a mirar el cielo que estaba algo nublado a mi parecer y me puse a pensar, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos al sentarse a mi lado y comenzar a hablarse así mismo, más que hablarse, creo que me estaba hablando mi, no sabía que decir pero algo de lo que dijo me llamo la atención.

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar al pasado lo harías?

-…..

-Yo lo haría y, tal vez corregiría algunos errores del pasado, errores que jamás tuvieron que haber sucedido.

-….

Lo observe sin más, sin decir nada, mientras que aquella persona que hace solo un momento se había sentado junto a mí y había dicho aquello, ahora se estaba yendo, asiendo que sus palabras quedaran dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿_"si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar al pasado lo harías"? ¿Realmente lo haría?¿realmente se puede volver al pasado? ¿y si realmente tuviera la oportunidad de volver al pasado?, si eso sucediera… ¿realmente aceptaría esa oportunidad?._Después de pensar sobre ello por algunos minutos, volví a la realidad a causa de una pequeña gota que provenía del cielo, estaba comenzando a llover y no había traído nada con que cubrirme, me apresure en llegar a algún sitio para poder refugiarme de la lluvia, cuando entre a una tienda mire inmediatamente la calle, la lluvia recién había comenzado, no me quedaba otra, más que esperar a que parara, me volví a la tienda y me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi lugar favorito para comer, estaba en MCcDonals como no me había dado cuenta del camino que estaba tomando.

-Que bien, aprovechando de que estoy aquí porque no almorzar?!- dije *¬*

Una vez sentado y comiendo, me dispuse a disfrutar de las deliciosas hamburguesas que tenía enfrente de mí, cuando termine las hamburguesas me dispuse a ir a la junta, no era problema llegar después de todo, se iba llevar a cabo en mi casa, así que no tenía prisa

(Pv normal)

Era un día como cualquier otro para los países, como de costumbre convocados para una junta y como siempre la misma persona llegaba tarde y hacia un escándalo que provocaba que las demás naciones se irritaran con tan solo escuchar su voz

-Ok, ajajaja (risa de América e.e) ya que su "hero" ha llegado podemos comenzar la junta

Para que sepas ya la hemos comenzado y ¿!porque llegas tan tarde¡?- dice un molesto Inglaterra

Porque me perdí en el sendero de la vida, además soy un hero y un hero tiene muchas cosas que hacer

Bien, continuemos entonces- dice Alemania- estábamos en el tema del calentamiento global

Oh! Esa es fácil lo que podemos hacer es crear un hero gigante y mandarlo al espacio para que proteja la tierra jajajajaja

Eso no sirve- dice Inglaterra exasperado

Claro que sirve – haciendo pucheros

Bien, pasemos a otro tema antes de que me harte de ustedes, últimamente las personas comen más de lo que hacen deporte

Oh! esa es fácil también…..

No de nuevo América, tu hero no va a servir, es inútil

Claro que sirve, yo lo sé- con lagrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos

No me vengas con esas- dice Inglaterra mirando hacia otro sitio

Y así paso otra junta, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Inglaterra que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de América. Una vez en la casa de América.

-Neee, América tienes té? - dice Arthur

-Claro, enseguida lo traigo, bueno tú ya sabes ponte cómodo- se va hacia la cocina

Después de unos minutos

-Lamento la espera- dice América con una taza de té en la mano

Inglaterra estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un de sus libros, cuando ve que América se acerca con la taza deja el libro a un lado y espera a que América deje la taza en la mesa, pero…


End file.
